


Raven Gets Jinxed

by Middaywisher



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, Superheroes, Superpowers, accidental nudity, enf, naked cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middaywisher/pseuds/Middaywisher
Summary: After a run in with Jinx, Raven has a day she never would have expected
Kudos: 7





	Raven Gets Jinxed

The alley was washed over by flashes of pink and dark energy, the two competing to overwhelm each other. At one side, Raven floated, blocking the only way out of the alley. At the other, Jinx had her back to a wall.

“Just give up already,” Raven said, staring her down. “We both know how this is going to end.”

“Oh, why didn’t I think of that,” Jinx said. “Wait, that’s right, because I don’t want to go back to _jail_.” She glared at Raven.

“Maybe stop committing crimes then?”

“Easy for you to say,” Jinx grumbled. “You think I always _try_ to break laws? Sometimes it just kinda happens… Remember, bad luck powers?”

Raven raised an eyebrow. “Right… Azarath metrion-”

“Oh come on,” Jinx yelled, shooting off a wave of energy at Raven. It struck her before she could block. The power fizzled around her and her clothes but did not seem to do anything. Jinx grit her teeth, fully aware of what coming next.

“Zinthos,” Raven said through well controlled annoyance. The energy enveloped around Jinx, trapping her in a dark bubble, effectively finishing the fight. Raven gave herself a once over, rather surprised Jinx’s attack apparently fizzled out. _It was bound to happen eventually._ After all, the girl’s powers basically amounted to bad luck and probability manipulation. A few minutes later, Jinx was in a holding cell in jail, and Raven was back on her merry way, flying to the bookstore, her cloak encasing her whole body as she went. Had it not been, maybe she would have noticed the little pink sparks that danced around her leotard. Without Raven even noticing, her leotard split apart, each individual thread separating and fall off her, midflight. When she touched down in front of the bookstore, Raven was naked beneath her cloak.

The automatic doors opened before her, inviting her in. She accepted it, stepping inside, immediately being washed over by the store’s air conditioning. She shivered. _Is it colder than usual in her?_ She shook it off, ignoring the thought. She nodded in greeting to the nearby cashier and made her way to her favorite section. As she made her way over, the front of her cloak split open just enough to give the store a hint of what she had on under it. When she arrived at the aisle, in its relative privacy, it stopped being hints and started being full on peaks to any onlookers as she would lean forward, reach out and grab a book, look it over for a few and put it back. She heard a few gasps and saw the flashes from cellphones or cameras capturing her image, but she ignored them. It was something she had grown to just live with as a superhero who actively went places around town. “Can-can I take a pic-pic-picture with you?” One of the employees, a teenage boy, asked her suddenly. She raised her eyebrow. She knew she was a local celebrity, in a manner of speaking, but she came here all the time. Why was this guy who sees her at least three times a week suddenly having trouble speaking with her? “Sure,” she nodded.

He moved beside her, and she rested her hand on his shoulder, her cloak fully opening. “Smile!” He cheered. She gave a gentle one before the camera flashed, capturing the moment. She put her arms back at her sides, her cloak wrapping back around her. “Thank you so much – this has been the best day,” he looked at his picture, facing flushing, “of my entire life!”

“No problem.”

“You want that book?” He motioned to the one she had just been holding. It was a murder mystery that had actually seemed rather interesting, but she was not sure if she wanted it necessarily. “It’s on the house – my treat, all right?”

“You don’t have-”

“I insist,” he says pulling it out and handing it to her. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Well, then, thank you.”

“No, thank you!” He beamed at her and she gave him another small smile. She nodded, her arm returning to her side under the cloak, her book in tow. All in all, despite having to battle Jinx, she was having an all right day. She perused the bookstore a bit longer before she exited the shop, cloak draped around her. She stood there for a moment before she started to take flight, planning to go back to Titan’s tower and break open her new book. She stopped just as suddenly as she started, resulting in a sudden gust catching the back of her cloak, flipping it up for a moment, giving the shop an unobstructed view of her butt for just a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it second. Why did she stop? Because of a green imp calling to her from down the road.

“Rae, you want to get some pizza with us?” She looked over, seeing Beast Boy and Terra, a new addition to their team, flagging her down, waving enthusiastically at them. Part of her wanted to turn down the offer, but before she could, her stomach growled its assent to going, and she caved in. She floated over to them before settling down on the sidewalk, walking with them. Raven hardly paid attention to them on the way over, simply nodding her head and going along for the ride. Which is how she ended being the one responsible for grabbing the drinks and pizza… somehow. Terra passed some money her way to cover the cost. Beast Boy’s attention was entirely on their new blonde friend, so when Raven’s bare arm pulled out of her cloak, exposing her on one side, and dropped her book on the table before taking the money and pulling back inside the cloak, he saw nothing. The same could not be said for Terra, whose face went red and eyes went wide as she tried to find her voice to say _something_ , she did not know what, but before she could Raven was gone.

The line was surprisingly short. It seemed the lunch rush has all just gotten their food and taken their seats. It was lucky for them that the farthest table from the restaurant outside happened to be reserved for the Teen Titans – the owner insisted that be the case, they wanted to show their appreciation to them. Raven approached the counter, placed the order and along the money to the girl at the register. Said cashier’s eyes went wide from the glimpse she received, but she said nothing, accepting the money and immediately putting together the order. A minute or two later, she put out a large pizza and a drink carrier. Raven pushed both arms out of her cloak, fully baring herself to the world. The drink carrier and pizza box both glowed with black energy before the moved to float above her hands. She casually strutted back to her table, not noticing all the wandering eyes, trying to commit her form to memory, she was attracting. She did not notice anything was wrong until she made it back to her table and Beast Boy was a red, stuttering mess, pointing at her frantically, only managing to say, “Mm-mama.” Meanwhile Terra was staring at her, face also tinted red, but she wore a smile and somehow seemed impressed. “Wow, Raven, I never knew you were such a free spirit,” Terra said, drinking her in. “And, seriously, nice bod!”

Confused, Raven looked down at herself. Immediately, her magic went away, dropping the pizza and drinks on the ground, as her face burned a vibrant red. She saw her body in all its glory being kissed by the sun. Her modest bosom, her grey nipples and bare, hairless pussy… she had just flashed the entire pizza parlor and everyone outside… including two of her friends, who now knew _exactly_ how she looked naked… _When did- how did-_ Raven could hardly finish a thought, quickly wrapping herself in her cloak, suddenly knowing exactly whose fault this was, _Jinx._ She gritted her teeth.

“Uh, um, Rae-” Beast Boy started.

“What!” Raven growled, barely keeping her emotions in check. All Beast Boy did was point. Irritably, she followed his finger, spying a police officer right beside her. Her heart stopped. He had a pair of handcuffs out in front of him.

The officer cleared his throat. “Here in Jump city, public indecency is against the law, miss Raven… I’m going to have to ask you to come with me.”

“But-”

“Please don’t resist,” the officer pleaded. “Just put these on and come down to the station, all right? I’m sure you’ve got your reasons for doing this, and I know you’re a hero and all, but we can’t show favoritism, you know… so please…” Raven sighed, sticking her hands out in front of her, exposing herself again. “We can figure all this out at the jail,” the officer whispered. She stared down toward her feet, feeling humiliated, even more so once she heard the click of the handcuffs and was being escorted to the squad car. All these people saw her _naked_ … All these people thought she did this _intentionally_ – that she was some sort of horny exhibitionist or something… It had been such a good day until then too – she got a free book! _Wait_... She wanted to facepalm, her face burning brighter. She posed naked in a picture with that boy… _I can never go back there_ , she decided.

The ride to the jail was quick and quiet, and before she knew what was happening, she was thrown into a holding cell. No sooner did the gate close that she heard laughter. “And just what did you do to get thrown in here,” Jinx’s voice came from behind her. “Did you miss me that much?” Raven spun around, seeing red, her cloak billowing and opening from the force of the turn. Jinx could not believe it. Unable to help herself, she pointed at Raven’s naked body and laughed. “Oh my god!” Raven’s fists clenched. “I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist, Raven.”

“It’s _your_ fault I’m in here,” Raven growled. “Your powers destroyed my leotard.”

“Oh sure, blame other people,” Jinx said, smirking and giving a shrug. “Don’t you wear underwear?”

“It’s. a. _leotard_. You’re not supposed to wear underwear.” Raven was barely restraining herself.

Jinx just waved her off. “Excuses, excuses. If you wanted to run around naked, you should just own up to it,” Jinx said, clearly enjoying herself. “But that is illegal, you know. That’s why you ended up here,” she motioned to the cell around them. “And if you didn’t want to do the time, you shouldn’t have done the crime. Isn’t that right, Raven?” Raven’s eyes glowed a dark red.

*

By the end of the night, Raven was free to go with a warning to be more careful in the future.


End file.
